Bella Denali
by Bedwardloverx
Summary: Set In New Moon.Bella went to Alaska on vacation.Where she Met Tanya Kate and Irina.Edward did not tell her about them. But what happens when the Cullens arrive at the Club the girls are at?.Can Bella allow Edward back in her heart or not?.BxE Rated K
1. Chapter 1 The Denali Girls

**Bella Denali **

**A/N-- Hey so im still working on "No Fear" but this story came into my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot.**

**Full Summary –**** Basically set in New Moon. So Bella tried to go on with her life after the her love left her. Only she did not go to Jacob Black.(but we will see him later on in this story. Because whats a Twilight Fanfic without the Wolves.) **

**She went to Alaska for a holiday you could say. However she didn't know about the Denali's. When Bella was out one night. She comes across three beautiful pale girls. Who go by the names of Tanya Kate and Irina Denali.**

**Bella automatically thinks that they are Vampires. Now 3 years later and Bella is a Denali but she has changed. She's no longer the shy clumsy Bella. But a new and improved Bella. Bella Denali Tanya Kate and Irina have taught her to be like them and she is now the fourth Denali sister ( Carmen and Eleazar will be appearing later as they are on a second Honeymoon). But what happens when the four girls are in a club having their fun for the night. Kate signs them up to sing a song. Who turns up –The Cullens . They cannot believe it is her. Can Bella forgive everything that has happened and allow Edward and the Cullens back in her life. Takes Place after Bella is a vampire . **

**Chapter One - The Denali Girls**

" Bella come on the more time you spend in that room. The less time we have at the club" Shouted Tanya through my closed door. Being a vampire did have its advantages sitting against the door and Tanya not being able to move it as technically I am stronger than her. I'm still a newborn. My sisters after they turned me were slightly scared that I would be all bloodlust and no fun if you know what I mean. But me Bella Denali former Bella Swan. Is immune to Human Blood. My eyes have now begun to go Golden Kate had informed me that they would be red for about 2-3 years and then go golden like hers Irina's and Tanya's.

"Okay Okay im coming" I finally caved after stalling for an hour. I did not feel like going out tonight. But after the hour I finally gave in allow my sisters to have fun and some myself. You see ever since Ed- ever since he left I had gone Zombie style. And now I am different im no longer the clumsy Bella Swan but the new and improved and might I add sexy Bella Denali.

I stood up and stepped away from the door. Straight away Tanya walked in with her strawberry blonde hair swaying behind her. I already new where we were going. To a new club that is across on the other side of Alaska. " BELLA! YOU ARE NOT AND I REPEAT NOT GOING OUT IN THAT OUTFIT!!" Tanya bellowed at me. I will admit she can be scary when she wants. She reminds me of Alice(wince) with all that Fashion is this and fashion is that. "Well then What do you think I should were other than a very short dress" I stated crossing my arms over my chest. " Something Sexy and seductive not that you really need it. Your beautiful " She said a little calmer now. I sighed " Okay Tanya I will wear what you give me but please no pink I am sink of wearing pink. Last night a pink shirt and pink and white shirt. Last weekend a long pink top with white leggings" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed that musical voice. She was the eldest to me Kate and Irina. Speaking of Kate and Irina " Where is Kate and Irina" I asked as she rummaged through my closet " Aha..uh they are getting ready and getting the car" She said walking out with a sparkling silver dress " See not pink Silver and sparkling.

"God Tan " I laughed rolling my eyes and held out my hand for the dress.

" I know but it looks good on you and plus its a new club bond to be full of hot guys" She

laughed with me.

" Aright give me 5 "

"hurry I'll meet you outside"

And with that I was left alone to get dressed and apply make up and fix my hair which only took a whole 3 minutes.

I looked at myself once more in the long mirror and smiled _Damn I look good_. I thought smiling and walked out of my room.

I walked out to see my sisters standing waiting. They had to do the wolf whistle well Kate did anyway. Irina just smiled

" Shall we the guys are waiting " Drooled Kate. I laughed at her and got into the car. I looked to the front to see who was driving

"What's this once called" I asked when I could not see a name tag _Huh they always wear a name tag"_

" his name is Kellan. " Tanya stated smiling looking at her nails.

"Kellan Lutz at your Service" Kellan said as he looked at the four of us. I will admit he was kind of cute but I normally never really did anything with any guy . I always made sure to rather get him drunk so he would pass out or simply flick his ear with my finger and bam he's asleep like a baby.

We got out the car when Kellan pulled up and opened out doors. You would think we were celebrities or something for the way that they guys acting and we had only stepped out of the car.

"lets get this party started" Chirped Irina.

I laughed at her I actually did laugh quite a lot but it was not really the same as when I was 17 . We walked into the club and I actually gaped at it. "Wow this place sure beats the others" I said and I got 3 nods of agreement in return.

We made out way over to the bar and ordered three drinks. Though I knew we could not drink we still had to order so it would look non- suspicious.

"thanks" I said to the bar-tender as he handed us our drinks. He was smiling like a fool. Like a very poor guy had just won the lottery.

"No problem miss" He replied still smiling " Call me Bella" I even let a hint of seductiveness roll of my tongue " Aright Bella" still smiling " Then you can call me Kyle" He said after a few seconds well to him a few minutes. " Nice to meet you Kyle" I said turning around to walk away _Three Two One_ "Oh Bella " Right on que . I smiled turning back around but not before glancing at my sisters who had the most biggest grins on their faces.

" Yes Kyle " I smiled and bit my lower lip . _Wow his heart just skipped a beat I remember when...." _I trailed off " I get off work later on round midnight or maybe one ...I was wondering...would you...uh...like to...do something after words . He stuttered " Hmm...we'll see Kyle....Maybe...." I trailed off and offered him my sexy smile as Kate puts it. " Oh...Okay..See you later Bella... " Later Kyle" I smiled again and walked over to my my two sisters tanya and Irina who automatically pulled me over to a small table " ." Tanya Said " you had him like that" Irinaadded snapping her fingers to make a point " I know." I said " and all you said why we'll..wait..what" Tanya said then a smile crept onto her pale lips " I said I know.. don't you always says play hard to get" I could no help but smile.. I looked at them both and noticed Kate was no were t be seen.

" Where's Kate" I asked looking around.

" Here...and you have no idea what I have done for us"

**A/N – So theres Chapter One What do you all think. Poor Kyle . Stuttering Fool. Haha well who would not be if Bella Denali walked up to them smiling like that. (laughs). Review Please the sooner you Review the sooner Chapter two arrives. Nice reviews . Suggestions . Even bad reviews will help me . Then I'll know what to fix and what not :))**

**Oh and im looking for a Beta . Any takers.**

**Chapter two Spoiler---**

"**Oh. My GOD..." I repeated Tanya's earlier words " Kate im so going to Kill you if this turns out bad **

**Xoxo**

**Bedwardlover x**


	2. Chapter 2 Get Sexy

**Bella Denali **

**A/N Reviews I think everytime I get three reviews I will try and get the next Chapter up.**

_Lahragel – Thanks . Hope you like this Chapter. Oh and thank you for your Advice _

_GabzCoatz – Glad you Like it. Heres the Second Chapter . _

_Crevettes – Thank you I hope you like this chapter._

_Twilightfreak5489 - Thankyou hope you like this one too_

**Okay so Chapter Two. **

**Obv most Chapters will be in Bella's POV..but im thinking of doing some Edward maybe some Alice Might even to some Tanya...Who knows**

**Oh yeah I don't own Twilight The awesome Stephanie Meyers Does**

**Have any of you read the book Prom Night Stephaine has a story in it with Meg Cabot and about 2/3 other authors. Its amazing though its not about Twilight its still AMAZING.**

**.**

**Chapter Two- Get Sexy**

**Recap - ****" ****Where's Kate" I asked looking around.**

" **Here...and you have no idea what I have done for us**"

Tanya raised an eyebrow " Spill the Beans Katie..what have you done now"

"Just something awesome and cool..you'll love me" Kate said smirking ...oh no that smirk meant one thing .and that one thing was bad something I was most likely to dread. _Stop being such a Sissy Bella have some fun with them_ Oh great now my brain is working against me . But no I should have some fun and I mean real fun enjoy myself a little.

"Well come on then tell us" I said and was shocked at how much my voice had changed.

Kate smirked again

"You'll See" She said tapping her nose . Me and Tanya groaned . Irina laughed

"Oh come on you too .. you know you'll love it you both always do.. I swear sometimes I actually think you do were born to be sisters." Me and Tanya shot her a glare" Okay you do have your differences " She said rather quickly if I was still human I would have had a hard time hearing her.

It Exactly half an hour later when someone got up on stage " Right Everyone can I have your attention please. We have a lot of people signed up for the signing/Dancing competition." Then it hit me Kate had signed us up for the singing and no doubt the dancing too.

"Oh. My. God " I repeated Tanya's earlier words "Kate im so going to Kill you if this turns out bad . I hissed. Kate simply laughed

"Could I have The Denali Girls up please" That guy who was on stage said. I sighed in frustration as we made her way up to the stage " and the song is?" I asked Kate who was still smiling even Tanya and Irina were smiling. " Get Sexy you know that song by Sug- " I know who its sung by " I cut her of " So whos singing the lead parts " I asked as we walked up the small steps " You" all three of them sang in unison "Fine" I said shaking my head " im so not going to forgive you if I make a fool of myself"

"Bella Bella Bella you will not make a fool of yourself..i promise" Tanya said giving me a tight hug

"Then Denali Girls everyone" That guy said again . Just as the music was about to start top play the club stores opened amd a gust of wind shot through it bringing the all to familiar scent I had long known and missed.

Before I could say anything the music started to play .

_A/N – Lyrics - Bella _**Tanya **Kate & Irina

(All sing)

Hey! Yeah...  
Hey! Yeah...  
Whoo!

I looked  
_When I'm walkin' down the street they say  
Hey, sexy (Hey, sexy)  
When I'm dancin' in the club they say  
Hey, sexy (Hey, sexy)  
When I'm driving in my car  
Or I'm standing at the bar  
It don't matter where I are  
They say Hey Sexy (Hey, sexy)_

I looked up to see if I was right. _Holy Grow I was right its them and they're standing there like they've just seen a ghost _

**Silly boys  
They lovin' me so much **  
Silly boys  
You can look but you can't touch   
**_Silly boys  
I ain't got no time to talk _**  
_Silly boys  
Just shut up and watch me walk _

(All Sing)  
Cause I'm too sexy in this club  
Too sexy in this club  
So sexy it hurts  
If you feel sexy in this club  
Then go 'head toast it up  
Take it down, lets get sexy  
Right now (now, now, now)  
Get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
N-n-n-n-now

_When I'm shopping with my girls they say  
Hey, Sexy (Hey, Sexy)  
In a two piece at the beach they say  
Hey, Sexy (Hey, Sexy)  
When they put me on their arms  
So they maximize their charm  
Cause I'm shining like a star  
Yeah, I'm so sexy (Hey, Sexy) _

Silly boys  
They lovin' me so much   
**Silly boys  
You can look but you can't touch **  
_Silly boys  
I ain't got no time to talk _  
**_Silly boys  
Just shut up and watch me walk _**

(All Sing)  
Cause I'm too sexy in this club  
Too sexy in this club  
So sexy it hurts  
If you feel sexy in this club  
Then go 'head toast it up  
Take it down, lets get sexy  
Right now (now, now, now)  
Get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
N-n-n-n-now

_If I had a dime (dime)  
For every single time (time)  
These boys stop and stare (stare)  
I'd be a billionaire _

_Yeah if I had a dime (dime)  
For every single time (time)  
These boys stop and stare (stare)  
I'd be a billionaire  
_  
**_Cause I'm too sexy in this club  
Too sexy in this club  
So sexy it hurts  
If you feel sexy in this club  
Then go head toast it up  
Take it down, lets get sexy  
Right now (now, now, now)  
Get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
G-g-g-g-get sexy right now (now, now, now)  
N-n-n-n-now___**

We finished and we were awarded with Serveal wolf whistles and cheering.

I grinned and shook my head " you guys are so lucky you my sisters or you would be dead right now" I growled to low for any human.

We walked off stage after being announced again by that guy who I think said his name was Jason. Oh well like I care. I returned to our table with the girls when I smiled at them

" You do know since I sung the lead there that im head singer and your my backing singers " I laughed " Your my Bitches" I smirked at them and Tanya laughed and shook her head. " Oh no I am not you bitch if anything you'd me mine" " Shut it Bitch" Tanya growled playfully and I laughed again.

My hand ran through my hair as I stood up " Care for another drink?" I asked them and they nodded while pulling a face.

I got up shaking my head at them. I made my way to the bar but not before I banged into someone . Whoever it was feel with a thump " Oh god im so so sorry " I said as I blinked for the charade and finally looked down . I sucked in a deep unnecessary I had banged right into him. Right into the one I had loved the one I still loved. He was up in one fluid movement " NI im fine..."he trailed off . " Bella " his voice not anymore audible than a whisper

" Edward?" Oh great Tanya...wait ...what ...tanya knows Edward...How...When...How...

**A/N**

**Sorry for leaving it there but I was thinking next Chapter in Edwards POV or Tanyas or both?? **

**Im looking for a Beta. I think I said that all ready**

**Click that Green Button please**

**If you do i'll put Chapter 3 up a lot faster if not then Chapter 3 will wait for a long time.**

**And hey guys leave suggestions if you want .. If you think something should be in the next chapter tell me.**

**Bedwardloverx**

**(Please can I own Twilight) ::Laughs::**


	3. Chapter 3 We've all Missed you

_**A/N –I'd like to thank to my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers.**_

_Dana Rose , Lahragal , Alyce Culllen , twilightfreak5489 and gabzCoatz_

_**You all make my day..**_

_**Sorry that it has taken a few days for me to update I have been busy with School Work...=D**_

_**This Chapter is in Edward's POV **_

_**Chapter Three – We've all Missed you**_

**Recap - **" Edward?" Oh great Tanya...wait ...what ...tanya knows Edward...How...When...How...

"Come on Edward just for a little while..Please" Alice pleaded with me as she stood at the door my bedroom. I was standing at the window ...thinking. She wanted me to go to this stupid club with her,Jasper,Emmett and Rose. Heck even Carlisle and Esme were coming. . I only came to Alaska in the first place because she had a vision about us being here before it cut of..i really wanted to know what the source was....So here we were staying in the house that we had bought here a few years ago.

I sighed and turned to look at Alice.

" Fine..I'll come but I'll only be staying for a while not the whole night.

" That's absolutely fine.

Alice smiled and gave me a quick hug before dancing out the room.

God what have I got myself into..Every since I left Bella. I feel well not the same..i don't do the things I used to..The worst thing is whenever I say or hear her name. I feel like my insides are burning.

I sighed and made my way down the stairs. To where Esme was sitting watching a programme on the TV about gardens and building houses.. I sat beside her and turned to look at the screen.

" That garden is beautiful is it not?" She asked turning to look at me with a small smile. I felt bad, guilty and Ashamed for what I have done to this family. Esme..well I know she looked at Bella as a daughter and making her leave her behind. I returned her smile with a small one of my own. It was the best I could do these days.

" Yes..it is"

" So..you gave in to Alice then" Esme said with a slight chuckle

"Well what can I say..she would have kept asking me even if I did say no." I replied and looked out the window. I saw out of the corner of my eye Esme nodding.

" Its Time Its Time" Alice sang as she appeared in doorway.

" Already?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Yes..come one lets go. " She said with smile as she came over and pulled me up towards the door.

" Okay..I'm coming Alice leave me with my arm"

Alice stopped and turned to me smiling " Great..and I don't your arm I already have two" She smirked and ran out the house towards my car. I had changed my Silver Volvo to a Black Volvo Jeep.

I quickly made my way over to the drivers side. Emmett Jasper Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the back God knows ow they fit. Oh yeah Rose was on Emmett's Lap as was Alice on Jasper's. Esme and Carlisle came out. Esme got in the back sitting at the window she smiled at me. Carlisle got in the passengers seat and I drove off out the driveway towards the club.

Once I pulled into a parking space everyone was out before I cut the engine.

" Okay so we're here now what?" I asked and Alice smiled and started to walk to the entrance. She gave over the name 'Cullen' and the bouncer guy who was actually about Emmett's size stepped aside and allowed us to enter.

I followed my Family in and stopped dead in my tracks as I heard the name ' Denali' my eyes shot up to the Stage . That was all I needed Tanya hovering over me all night. But it wasn't Tanya standing there when I looked up...it was...Bella.....my Bella.

My eyes locked with hers for about a second until she looked away towards Tanya, Kate and Irina.

"_it can't be..is it?"_ Carlisle thought. I shrugged as the rest of my Family were thinking the same. How had Alice not seen this?

I was brought back to reality with Alice pushing me forward towards a table. I shook my head and let my feet drag me to the table as Alice pushed me. I never let my eyes leave Bella.

And then she started singing and it was the most sweetest sound in the world.

I knew what had been happening Tanya and the others had managed to teach her what they did..turn her into them..

After the song was finished Bella smiled softly at the Audience

" you guys are so lucky you my sisters or you would be dead right now " I heard her say well more like growl to Tanya Kate and Irina. I chuckled quietly. I watched as Bella led Tanya and the other two over to a table.

" _I hope she considers going out with me"_ I heard some guy say I turned my eyes leaving Bella for the first time to look at the boy who was standing behind the bar. He was staring at Bella.

" _Edward?......EDWARD? She's coming this way" _ Alice told me, and before I knew it I was walking in the direction to where Bella was.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and walked in front of her.

She banged into me and I fell back and my backside hit the floor with a thump. Well I was not expecting that. " Oh god im so so sorry " Said the Angel.. who's heart I broke in two. I stood up in one fluid movement so I was in front of her again. " No i'm fine.." I tailed off though I wanted to say so much more.. I wanted to say how sorry I was. Why I let.. "Bella" I said not any louder than a whisper.

"Edward?" Oh no please anything but this.. I know i've done wrong in my life.. but please don't let her be coming over here.

I sighed and turned my head slightly to the right " hello..Tanya" I said with a slight nod of my head.

" What are you doing here?" She asked standing beside Bella. I watched as Bella glanced between Tanya and Me. I never did tell her about Tanya Kate Irina Carmen or Eleazar.

" Uh.." I started " We're Visiting " thank god for Alice. She appeared right at my side. I could tell she was looking at Bella. " Hey Bella" Yes I was right " A small smile appeared on her face " Hey Alice" She said and Alice moved to hug hr....Well more like flung herself at Bella. " oh..I've missed so much!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged Bella

"I've missed you too Alice...So much" Bella said and I could tell that if both of them were human they'd be crying right now.

"_So Bella knows Edward and Alice but how. I mean Alice said she had missed Bella"_ Again I was pulled out of my own thoughts. Only to hear Tanya's.

" So Tanya if you don't mind me asking but how do you know Bella?" Alice asked before I could even say a word. Or better yet before Tanya could ask that very question she had just asked herself. Tanya looked at Alice and smiled lightly " Oh um

" I can explain that..But it is a long story" Bella said and bit her lower lip.. I could not help but gaze at her.. she was still as beautiful as ever.. though I left to give her a normal live away from all this.. she still managed to find something to do with Vampires . And I tend to find out just how she has managed to fit in and live this kind of life with Tanya Kate and Irina .

" We have time.." I said and Bella's eyes snapped to look at me . " I mean if you want to tell me that is" I added quickly

Bella closed her eyes for a brief second and sighed before opening them " Yes..yes i'll tell you i've missed you all so much i'd love to be able to see you all again" She said nodding her head slightly..

I could see my sister smiling " Great..oh Bella everyone has missed you they'll all be happy to see you again. " She said clapping her hands and bouncing up and down .

Bella's eyes shifted from me to Alice, before going over our shoulders

" Everyone?" She asked " Of course..Even Rose has missed you" Alice answered and grabbed Bella's arm. My body tensed

" _Oh stop being a Drama King Edward..i'm only taking her over to see the family" _Alice more like snapped at me through her thoughts.

I nodded and followed .

" Wait!." Bella exclaimed pulling out of Alice's grasp " What about Tanya, Kate and Irina?" She asked looking back behind her only to see Tanya had gone back over to Kate and Irina . Kate had this gleam in her eye as if she knew something Irina smiled slightly

"Oh well you see Bella the thing is Kate, Irina and Tanya are well like our cousin's" Alice stated looking at Bella

"Oh really?" Bella said and turned to look at them before back at us

"yes" Alice said nodding her head quite furiously " Come on Esme is really wanting to see you " She add earning a smile from Bella

" She doe's oh my god i've really missed her " She said and she did not need Alice's hand this time. She set off towards where my Family was sitting.

**A/N – Okay so what did you all think of this chapter.. I was officially going to have Tanya being well Tanya trying to get Edward to sleep with her and that. But then I kind of just changed it don't know why I just did haha.**

**So review please!**

**You all make my day.....Really!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**bedwardloverx**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

**A/N – So I have managed to update a lot quicker since i've only been in my bed all day since im ill :( poor me.**

**Anyway back to the story.**

_Dana Rose , twilightsaga96 and AlexRozaBelikov_

**You guys are great thank you for making my day :)**

**I really hope you all including those anonymous readers like this Chapter.**

**Chapter Four – Reunion.**

**Recap - **She set off towards where my Family was sitting.

**Bella POV**

Come on Esme is really wanting to see you " Alice said, and I could not help the smile that spread across my face.

" She dose's oh my god i've really missed her " I said and this time Alice did not need to grab my arm as I made my way over to them. I could feel Alice walking beside be, but more importantly I could feel the electric current that I used to feel when I sat next to him in Biology or when I would kiss _No Bella stop thinking of that, it will only hurt more_

As I got closer to the table I could see Esme get up and make her way over to me. She was like a mother who's child had been kidnapped and she was just getting the child back.

Esme reached us and pulled me into a hug " Oh Bella. I've missed " She said and I could tell if she was human she would be crying uncontrollably.

I hugged her back and let out the breath I was holding. When did I start holding it? " Oh i've missed you so much Esme so so much" I answered her smiling lightly I have not been so happy in a long time.

Esme pulled back to look at me. She was smiling

" Look at you. So beautiful, Its wonderful to see you again Bella" She said as she looked me over. I smiled and if I was Human I _would_ be blushing scarlet red by now.

" I know I feel the same way about you Esme"

She took a step back and opened her mouth to speak, but before any words came out I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

" Little Sis, Its so good to see you" Emmett stated

" Yeah you too Emmett" I said patting his back

" Emmett! Put her down before you kill her" Rosalie said appearing behind Emmett and slapped the back of his head. She smiled at me as Emmett set me down

" I would not kill her technically she's already de- he started but Rosalie just hit him again in the back of the head

I looked at Rosalie and smiled back at her. I know she had never like me, so this was awkward

" Hi Bella " She said

" Hey Rosalie"

" how have you been?" She asked

" Uh.. " I started and bit my lower lip " I guess i've been....okay"

Rosalie nodded her head and smiled again. Okay this is a little awkward she was never this nice to me, normally she would have just ignored me.

Before I could really start speaking or thinking I was pulled towards the table by none other than the pixie herself.

She sat me down in a seat and sat next to me Jasper on her other side.

Jasper smiled softly at me.

" Hi Jasper" I said

"hi Bella.. its nice to see you again" he said and I nodded my head. I never did blame Jasper for what happened at my birthday. I winced slightly at the thought. Jasper must have sensed this because a look of concern passed his features. I just shook my head slightly at him and he nodded.

I had been telling them about how I met Tanya Kate and Irina. When I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

I turned ever so slightly to see who it was. Kate was standing behind my chair, her eyes looked from me to Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie, Emmett then back to me.

" Kate? Are you alright?" I asked and she smiled at me

" Yes, of course I am I was just coming over to tell you that Tanya is away doing the 'cookie crumble' Kate said

I shook my head " Okay. So what are you and Irina doing now?" I asked

" Oh we have.. our own" She smiled and looked behind her. I followed her gaze to see two men standing beside Irina.

" Have fun Katie" I told her and rolled my eyes turning back to Alice

" Oh I intend to" Kate said and patted my shoulder " Oh and Bella..I would not come home for awhile" She added before she went back over to Irina and the other two.

I groaned, now I would have to wait until I could go home.

**A/N – Thank you for Reviewing/favouriting/ story alerting**

**Thank you all, So I hope you like this chapter sorry to leave it like that but Lifes a bitch so..yeah**

**Don't forget to review..**

**Emmett has said if you review he will spend the whole day with you, Doing what you want.**

**And Edward said he would write you a lullaby, Only if you review.**

**Until next time On Bella Denali**

**Bedwardloverx**


	5. Chapter 5 Apologizes and Forgiveness

**A/N - So thanks for all of you who reviewd my story or added my story to their Favourites. Or story alerts**

**I am currently thinking of the next chapter for 'No fear'**

**So look out for it.**

**And also have any of you read 'Kidnapped' by '****madcowre' it is just awesome, **

**But i'm not going to spill any of the wonderful details. You all will just have to go read it and find out.**

**So here is Chapter Five **

**Hope you all like it.**

**Its set on the part where Edward apologizes in New Moon.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Five – Apologizes and Forgiveness **

**recap - **I groaned, now I would have to wait until I could go home.

**Bella's POV**

So here I am standing outside the club with Alice, Since I cannot go home for oh I would say a day! Alice and Esme have insisted I go back with them and _Catch up_. Great!

Edward has not even said a word to me since I bumped into him. Alice Emmett and Esme on the other hand have never stopped talking to me. Though everytime I glance over at Edward, he seems like he is in pain. There's Worry, relief, happiness that appears on his face. The one that actually scares me is that sometimes he looks angry.

Is he mad that i'm here talking to his family? Is he angry that I now live with Tanya Kate Irina and Carmen and Eleazar when they come home. .

I don't know but I sure do want to find out. If he is made that I know Tanya and that i'm sure I could leave. No Carmen would be devastated if I go. I have a very close bond with Carmen. She has been nothing much like a mother to me. And Eleazar he's like a father figure to me.

"Bella?" Alice's musical voice brought me back to reality

"Huh.." was my response no doubt I sounded like a complete fool. " um' sorry Alice I didn't hear you...i guess I zoned out"

Alice laughed "that's okay...I asked you if tomorrow you would like to go out..just you and me ..you know talk and that" She asked

"Sure..why not, sounds...like...uh. Fun" I said and smiled at her. Why not go out with Alice, i've not seen her in what feels like forever.

Alice was practically jumping for joy when Jasper came out and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

I could not help but laugh slightly. I turned my head around to see the Jeep that me Kate Irina and Tanya had arrived in. " oh..crap" I muttered " Alice i'll just be a minute" I said and sis not wait for a response.

I made my way over to the jeep and knocked lightly on the window. _Oh what was his name .Ken. Kel. Kellan, yeah Kellan that's it_'

The window scrolled down and Kellan popped his head out.

" Oh hello are you ladies ready to go now" He asked smiling at me. What is it with all these men do they think i'm just going to go. Oh hey im Bella lets go back to my place. Oh please give me a break

" No, I was just letting you know that you could leave now, we won;t be needing you for the rest of the night" I said and just hoped it came out nicely .

Kellan just nodded his head and closed the window and drove off.

"Okay. A thanks would have been nice, I could have just let you wait here all night" I mumbled and heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see Emmett standing there shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back over to Alice and Jasper who now was accompanied by Carlisle Esme Rosalie and Edward.

" Would you please tell me how al of us are going to fit inside that!" I nearly shouted. Honestly did they think all of us would find inside that Jeep. Which I could only assume was Edward's considering it was a Volvo. Infact how did they all manage to get here in it.

" Actually how did all of you fit in it to get here?" I asked looking at Alice who was grinning. _Oh I don't like that look_

" Well since you are moaning so much you can just run with Edward " She said , I looked over at Edward. He was looking at me.

But before I could even say anything to Alice. She and the others were speeding off. _How did she even get his keys? Oh come on Bella its Alice you talking about._

I just stood there staring back at him. I didn't know what to say to him.

" Uh..We...we better go" Edward said breaking the silence. I let out the breathe that I didn't know I had been holding until now. His voice was still the most wonderful thing I had ever heard.

" y..y." I stuttered and great I still manage to stutter around him.

Edward nodded and turned around and began walking in the direction the car went.

Suddenly Edward stopped and if I was not a vampire I would have crashed right into him. He spun around to face me. I looked up at him and made sure that I avoided his eyes. " What are yo-" I started as Edward pulled me into the small forest that surrounded the area.

He continued to walk and pull me along with him. I could have pulled out of his hand if I wanted to. But the truth his I didn't want to.

Once Edward stopped walking he let go of my arm.

" Bella" He said in a whisper I could hear pain in his voice.

" I owe you an apology, no I owe you much, much more than that...." He trailed off and took a deep breath. " but you have to know..that I am truly sorry . I thought that if I left that you would be able to have a normal life, a human life. Bella I am so so sorry words cannot even describe how sorry I am. I'm sick, sick to the core for what I have put you through, even now when I can see you fine standing there in front of me. He stopped and took another deep breath " I am miserable, selfish, excuse for-.

"Stop" I said interrupting him, He stared at me. I closed my eyes and shook me head " you have to stop this Edward" Saying his name out loud brought back the pain in my chest, the pain that I felt when he first left me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him " you can't blame this on yourself, I know.. I know why you left, yes it may have hurt me, made me feel like I was drowning inside, but that does not give you permission to blame yourself, were you the one who told me to go over to Tanya when I saw her and ask no beg for her to turn me." I looked back down at the ground

Edward looked at me " You begged Tanya to turn you, why?"

" Why? Why? Because I told you I would rather die than be with anyone but you" I said " I thought being like you, I could go and look for you but I could never find you.." I said and trailed off. I felt two fingers that matched my own temperature lift my chin up.

" Bella " He said and I closed my eyes, just feeling two of his fingers on my face brought back memories.

" Bella" he said again " I _am_ sorry you need to know that everything I told you that day was a lie, it was the blackest blasphemy ever told." he said and I opened my eyes

" a lie?" I repeated as I went over his words in my head _ a lie everything was a lie, did that mean he did love me?_

" yes. Everything" he said and I could not help but smile a small smile

His hand moved from my chin and cupped my cheek. " I never should have said those things, that I never loved you" he said and I looked up " because Bella I do....I do love you,, and I need to know if you can still love me, after everything that I have done to you. Can you?" He whispered.

" What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Just answer it. Please"

"Edward the way I love you _will_ never change. And there's nothing you can do about it" And then Edward lips were against mine. I froze at first shocked, I quickly pushed it aside and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss started out the same as the ones I remember, then Edward deepened it. His other hand came up and cupped the other side of my face. It seemed like a life time since I had last kissed him. It felt right, just as it always had and again I felt that electric current flowing through my body.

After what seemed like hours instead of a few minutes Edward slowly pulled away resting his forehead against mine. His thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"You had been holding out on me" I mumbled before I could stop myself. Edward chuckled and took a step back reaching for my hand.

" Come on love we better get back to the house " Edward said and smiled that crooked smile and began walking back to the house.

Once me and Edward reached the house. Alice flung the front door open with a huge grin on her face. She pulled me into a hug. " Aren't you glad I told you to run with Edward" She whispered " yes Alice I am" I whispered back and smiled.

Alice squealed and took my hand pulling me into the sitting room. I looked around the house and it was different from the house outside Forks. The living room was large with a brown chocolate colour sofa, wide windows, with small chairs and a table in it as well.

"Come on Bella I want to show you my room" Alice chirped. I actually laughed and it sounded right. Before I could even respond to Alice was pulling me towards the stairs.

We climbed one set of stairs before taking a left and down a hall. Alice opened her door with a smile. She pushed me into the room and I took in my surroundings. Alice's room was just wow it was large though I expected that, The bed was a four poster bed with red and white sheets, the curtains matched the bed sheets and I could see on one of the walls a door which I guess lead to her closet and another door on another wall which could only be Jasper's Study.

"This is your room Alice...its amazing" I said and smiled. Alice laughed and danced into her room over to where I assumed the closet was.

" I know " She said and opened the door " this is my baby." She said as she disappeared through the door. "Bella you coming in" She shouted and I smiled shaking my head. I guess Alice never changes. I walked into the Closet and my eyes widened it was huge probably bigger than the actual room.

"Through the other door is Jasper's study" Alice said standing next to me smiling " Im so glad your here Bella. Its nice to have my best friend and sister back" She said spinning to look at me . I nodded " yeah Alice I know " I said

Later that night me and Alice finally descended out of her room and downstairs. I only got to the bottom of the stairs before I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist and pull me back up the stairs. I turned around to see who it was though I already knew. I smiled looking up at the most beautiful pair of golden eyes.

" Alice has shown you her room, her closet and Jasper's study. May I show you my room" he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.

"mmhmm" was my only response before I was pulled up another set of stairs to the second floor.

**A/N Queen Cliffly here (haha) Sorry but I just had to leave it there.**

**Wow this is chapter is longer than the last. It took a while I actually had got writers block **

**pheww **

**So as promised Emmett shall spend the whole day with you**

**and Edward will compose you a lullaby for you.**

**What if Jasper was to take you on romantic stroll... Well review and he is all yours**

**And for the guy readers if there is any **

**Alice will take you shopping with her and buy you a whole new dashing wardrobe **

**Whereabouts our lovely Rose will..well you know what Rosalie can do.**

**Until Next time.**

**Bedwardloverx**

**p.s I love you all but I seriously need a beta **

**And if any of you find any mistakes in this chapter Please tell me!!!!!**

**Love you**


	6. Chapter 6 Bliss

**A/N – So I want to say thank you to all of thos wonderful reviews out there. You guys are wonderful.**

**And Sadly I do not own the wonderful magnificent Character's of Twilight.**

**Reviews**

**-**_**Crevettes**__** -Thankyou i'm glad there was no mistakes.**_

_**PureTwilightFan14 – Its okay I do not mind at all. Im so happy you like my story.**_

_**AlexRozaBelikov – I;m glad..yes me too .**_

**So heres Chapter Six ..wow there already_ . I actually love this story so far. _**

_**SO Edward and Bella are back together..!!!!**_

_**Here you all go..**_

_**Chapter Six,- Bliss**_

_**Recap - **_May I show you my room" he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.

"mmhmm" was my only response before I was pulled up another set of stairs to the second floor.

_**BPOV**_

I was standing outside only what I could presume was Edward's Bedroom with my hand on the doorknob. I wonder why he wanted to show me it? Did he want time alone?_ Oh who cares Bella, your Alone with him after so long, the only thing that matters now is you here, he is here_

Edward chuckled causing me to roll my eye's. _Twist and Push, Twist and Push._ I had been telling myself for about 3.2 seconds now. I finally twisted my hand around the doorknob and push. The door swung open freely.

I smiled to myself as I took in his room. It was beautiful. Black and Gold. The bed was pushed up against a wall of mirrors. On the far away wall, there was a bathroom.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into my ear.. I nodded my head slowly. "Yes..I like it" I said and twisted to face him.

Edward stared down at me with eyes that was filled with Happiness. All I could do was stare. Now if I said being a vampire had advantages before. Oh yes they do now. I could see every detail of Edward. I thought he was beautiful before, well now the word beautiful is an understatement, He is drop dead gorgeous. I chuckled silently at my choice of words.

I stared into his eyes as he stared back into mine. It was like I was looking for something, Edward looked the same it was like he was looking right into my soul.

Slowly, very slowly I leaned up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips, to his, I could not believe this this Greek god had been holding out on me all that time.

What took less than a second Edward was kissing me back. I smiled and it felt right like I had a reason to smile now, no more fake smiles or fake laughs.

Now I could smile and laugh in contentment.

I could kiss Edward forever and that's no lie. The way our lips fit perfectly together.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with something hitting the back of my legs. I pulled back slowly to see what it was. The bed, the edge of Edward's bed had hit the back of my legs. _When had we started walking towards it?_ I smiled and chuckled giving my head a slight shake before turning back to Romeo himself!.

I slowly let myself fall back onto the bed not without pulling Edward with me.. It was soft, the sheets were silk, My hair cascaded around my shoulders. No doubt if I was still human I would be asleep right now.

And as if reading my mind. A low chuckle escaped Edward's perfect pale lips.

" Yes it is quite comfortable isn't it?" He said with a wide smile showing off his gleaming white teeth and I nodded smiling myself though not as wide.. I seemed to smiling a lot now.

Edward leaned forward claiming my lips again. I could only oblige and kiss him back. His hand slowly ghosted up my leg, cupping my calve, then thigh before settling on my waist. My hands were busy working their way through his hair. Massaging his scalp.

Since none of us had to break away for air, our lips never left contact. My hands stopped massaging Edward's head and drifted down the sides of his face, neck, shoulders before stopping at the top of his shirt. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, after I got the first few buttons undone I let my hands run into the shirt and down his hard chest, before popping open the rest of the shirt. The rest of the buttons went flying across the room.

"I giggled as I took in my sight. Edward chuckled with me before unbutton my shirt, at least he had the manners not to just pop open the shirt and send buttons over the place.

Once our top Half of our clothes were off, I claimed what was mine again.

And from there me and Edward went into hours of bliss.

"I Love you " Edward said for about the millionth time though im not complaining, I love hearing those three words and eight letters spill out of his mouth. His finger tips were making lazy circles on my arm.

" I love you too" I replied " SO much"

A soft knock came to the door. I do not need to be a mind reader to know who it was. I just needed good vampire hearing. I opened my mouth to tell Alice to come in. When I remembered who's room I was in I suddenly snapped it shut again.

Edward Chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come in" Edward said looking up at the door as the pixie danced in.

She looked at me and beamed " Hi..So I have foreseen " she said in a high soprano voice

"Alice!" Edward groaned " What can I,,,we do for you?"

"Well......IneedtotakeBellashoppingforyourhuntingtrip" Alice said in a rush, even I had a hard time hearing it all.

" I beg your pardon..what?" I said though I had a good idea what it was. Its Alice that could only mean.........

".....Trip" She said more slowly.

I groaned then something dawned on me.

" Hunting Trip?" curiosity dripping in my voice.

Alice smirked " Yes hunting Trip..You and Edward " She said slowly waving her hand in a gesture between us. I could not help but smile, seeing Edward hunt was a thing I had wanted to see from the first time I had found out about, about his hunting habits. At first I thought it would be weird I have never hunted with anyone else except my sisters, Eleazar has been the only male vampire I have ever hunted around.

As if reading my thoughts " I was under the impression she wanted to see me hunt love" Edward said.

" I have, I mean I do, its just I have only hunted in front of my sisters and Eleazar."

Edward and Alice laughed

"I'm glad I amuse you"

"Bella you don't need experience to _hunt_" Alice said once she had finished laughing.

I shook my head and a small laugh escaped my own lips. Then I remembered something Alice said she wanted to take me shopping, _why?_

I looked up at Alice and raised an eyebrow " why do you want to take me shopping?"

"Silly Bella just because your going hunting, does not been you cannot have a new outfit" She said and grinned

" Okay Alice I'll come" I only agreed to go with her, for one, she wouold not take no for an answer and two I have not spent any time with Alice in Six years and it would be nice to have a little time with her.

"This Shop next Bella" Alice shouted as she stopped beside yet another clothes shop, she had bought thousands of clothes.............

**A/N Sorry guys but I have to leave it there. So the next Chapter will be dun dun dun The Shopping trip, Alice finally deciding on a hunting outfit and of course the hunting trip. All of the above was going to be in this chapter but I did not want to you know squash it all in one chapter. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Edward Cullen will take you all on a wonderful crazy night out **

**And I hope you want to spend the night with the hot stunning and gorgeous Edwrad. Then Review **

**Love you all**

**Until Next time...**

**Bedwardloverx**


End file.
